datearthfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Gladian cities and nations
This list of cities and nations is categorized based on what region it is/was located in. Current cities and nations are designated with a "©" symbol. Former cities and nations are given an "(F)" symbol - including pre-release test towns. Towns and/or nations that are planned but haven't been made yet are attached a "(TBM)" label. Other labels may also be attached to distinguish them from the main symbols. Cities North America * © Air Island * © Anticosti * © Austin * © Bahia * © Biscayne * © Boston * © Burgerlicious * © Clemson * © Coldsville * © Chicago * © Churchill * © Coahuilteca * © Detroit * © Fort Alamo * © Fort Gladiamerica * © Fulcrum City * © Guantanamo * © Jamestown * © Juneau * © Los Angeles * © Luminen * © Madison * © Meridian * © Milwaukee * © Monterrey * © Moose * © Nassau * © Nevica * © New Fairbanks * © New York City * © Newfoundland * © Panama City * © Port Royal * © Quebec * © Round Rock * © Rustica * © Santo Domingo * (TBM) St Augustine * © Tenochtitlan * © The Republic * © Tocobaga Bay * © Toronto * © Troisieme Orleans * © Vancouver * © Washington DC * © Yorktown South America * © Aracaju * © Bogota * © Buenos Aires * © Cusco * (F) Colombia * © Galapagos * © Machu Picchu * © Melon Fort * © Novo Imperio * (F) Palenque * © Port Monochrome * © Port of Pecem * © Rio_Platina * © Zenport * © Belo Horizonte * © Brasilia Africa * © Aksum * © Algiers * © Antananarivo * © Antisiranana * (Fictional) Atlantis * © Cairo * © Cape Town * © Carthage * © Cert * © Cube * © Diamond City * © Kongostadt * © Mandalore * © Muted * © N'Djamena * © Naktamun * © S.D. Santos * © The Calm Hills * © The Good Place * © Toliara * © Twizzler_Cabin * © Windhoek * © Yaounde Europe * © Abruzzo * © Amsterdam * © Andorra * © Athens * © Baku * © Balearic Isles * © Barcelona * © Belgrade * © Berlin * © Bordeaux * © Bratislava * © Bremen * © Brest * © Brindisi * © Bruhcroix * © Brussels * © Bucharest * © Budapest * © Burgundy * © Caen * © Calais * © Cagliari * © Camelot * © Copenhagen * © Corse * © Cyprus * © Dublin * © Edinburgh * © Erfurt * © Firenze * © Fort Bugrino * © Frankfurt * © Gdansk * © Geneva * © Gibraltar * © Groningen * © Hamburg * © Hannover * © Helsinki * © Innsbruck * © Istria * © Jutland * © Kattegat * © Kazan * © Kiev * © Klagenfurt * © Koln-Bonn * © Konigsberg * © Konstantiniyye * © Krakow * © Krete * © Kristiansand * © Kursk * © Leipzig * © Leon * © Lisboa * © London * © Luxembourg * © Madrid * © Malaga * © Milan * © Minsk * © Montpellier * © Moscow * © Munich * © Murmansk * © Nagurskoye * © Naples * © New Taberia * © Norwind * © Nuremberg * © Ny-Norge * © Oland * © Olympia * © Oslo * © Oulu * © Paris * © Perm * © Plymouth * © Poitiers * © Porto * © Prag * © Reval * © Riga * © Roma * © Saaremaa * © Saint Petersburg * © Salamanca * © San Sebastian * © Santander * (F) Sassari * © Sevastopol * © Seville * © Skopje * © Sofya * © South Hampton * © Stockholm * © Stuttgart * © Syracusa * © Szczecin * © Tbilisi * © Thwaite * © Torino * © Trent * © Tsarityn * © Valletta * © Vatican City * © Venice * © Vienna * © Vigo * © Villingaholt * © Warsaw * © Zadar * © Zagreb * © Zaragoza * © Zurich Asia * © Aksaray * © Aurag * © Babylon * © Bintulu * © Blackrock * © Canton * © Chengdu * © Colombo * © Darchan * © Delhi * © Doha * © Edo * © Hanoi * © Harbin * © Ho Chi Minh * © Hong Kong * © Issykstan * © Irkutsk * © Jersusalem * © Kazan * © Kitami * © Kolkata * © Labutta * © Lahore * © Makkah * © Merauke * © Nagasaki * © Nagoya * © Nagpur * © Nanjing * © Norilsk * © Osaka * © Pyongyang * © Qingdao * © Ratheap * © Samarkand * © Sapporo * © Sendai * © Seoul * © Shanghai * © Shikoku * © Singapore * © Snegopad * © Tehran * © Thighland * © Tihwa * © Vladivostok * © Wakkanai * © Yakutsk * © Yekaterinburg Oceania * © Auckland * © Broken Hill * © Cape York * © Christchurch * © Dudedin * © Fernheim * © Humpybong * © Karen * © Kiwi City * © Melbourne * © Minas Tirith * © Mota * © Mount Gambier * © Perth * © Rebels Desert * © Sydney * © Tasmania * © Vindicate Antarctica * © Antarctic Colony * © Blisfrosk * © Fort Ice * © Fort Snowden * © Givre Lointain * © Northrend * © Kabenzograd Moon Colonies * (F) Dragon_Station (on the moon) Unorganized * (F) Town1 * (F) Town2 * (F) Town3 Nations North America * © Azurean Empire * (TBM) Carja * (TBM) Comanche * © Iroquois * © Mexico * (TBM) Rama Republic * © Seminole * (TBM) Gladia America * (TBM) NATO/American Empire South America * (F) Brazil * © Inca Empire * © Zen Kingdom * (TBM) Gladia America Africa * (Fictional) Atlantean Republic * © Kingdom of Aksum * © Bantu * (F) Cube * © Pirate Republic Europe * © Britannia * (F) Francia * © French Empire * © Hispania * (F) Holy Roman Empire * © Illyria * © Imperial Russia * © Ireland * © Italy * (F) Macedonia * © Norway * © Ottoman Empire Asia * (F) Azad Hindustan * © China * © Dakoku * © Erebor * © Helvetia * © Kushan Empire * © Mongolia * © Nihon * © Siberian Empire Oceania *(F) Kiwi *© Rome Unorganized * (F) Nation1